la Reine du Peuple des Gitans
by Rowena d'Argent
Summary: après une bataille contre Voldemort où elle perd sa mère, Gwenn reçoit la mission de protéger Lily Evans et de lui apprendre à maitriser un don.elle se rendra à Poudlard où elle bénéficiera de la protection de Dumbledore et de l'amour d'un des m
1. la vision

Bonjour à tous ! Je me présente, Rowena. Cette fic, c'est ma première, alors j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier. En tout cas, se serait sympa de me laisser une review, même si c'est pour me dire que vous n'aimez pas. Encore merci à ma relectrice little mayna pour sa correction rapide et ses conseils. Bon, malheureusement rien n'est à moi, et tout appartient J.K.Rowling sauf l'intrigue et les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas qui sortent de mon imagination. Bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 1 : la vision.

Il n'est pas question que j'abandonne ! Jamais ! Voldemort veux la guerre et bien il aura la guerre !

Tout en essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit, Gwenn liait les lanières de cuir qui maintenaient de nombreux couteaux. Tout autour d'elle, c'était le calme. Les hommes et les femmes se préparaient à combattre, et à mourir. La période des cris n'était pas encore venue. Les enfants étaient en sécurité auprès des centaures. Elle ajusta dans ses cheveux noirs de jais un diadème d'argent avec un pendentif en forme de faucon sur son front.

_Ça m'étonnerait que nous devions combattre les mangemorts avec des couteaux mais ces armes ne sont pas à négliger. En plus, les mangemorts sont deux fois plus nombreux que nous. Très peu de gitans auront des chances de s'en sortir._

-Gwenn !

En se retournant, Gwenn vit Anna accourir vers elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai dit d'aller avec les centaures.

La voix de Gwenn était froide et glaciale, comme avant chaque bataille. Anna parut déstabilisée un moment mais se reprit vite.

- Bonne chance, dit-elle timidement.

Gwenn lui adressa un faible sourire et serra l'enfant dans ses bras.

-Allez petite sœur, vas-t-en.

Anna obéit et sa frêle silhouette disparut très vite dans la foret. Le soleil se couchait et le ciel était embrasé. Gwenn leva la tête et regarda un moment l'astre de feu. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années l'arracha à sa contemplation.

-Prête ?

- Prête !

L'homme lui mit la main sur l'épaule et elle s'avança vers les guerriers. Elle se plaça à leur tête au côté de sa mère, la Reine. Ils étaient environ une cinquantaine de gitans. Voldemort venait d'exterminer jusqu'aux derniers gitans de la tribu voisine. Cette fois il était allé trop loin. Gwenn avait peur de lui au fond d'elle. Mais les quinze ans de vie qu'elle avait derrière elle n'avaient pas toujours été une partie de plaisir et en tant que future reine, elle devait cacher sa peur. C'est pour ça que quand elle eut devant elle une centaine de mangemorts, Voldemort à leur tête, elle n'eut aucun mal à réprimer sa peur, à l'enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même.

Elle observa sa mère : celle-ci n'était plus toute jeune, et les épreuves avaient marqué son visage, mais elle méritait toujours son nom : Maria d'Argent, la Reine à la Beauté Pure. Maria leva sa main et l'abaissa aussitôt : le signal d'attaque. Les gitans avancèrent tous ensemble du même pas, tous ensemble vers la mort. Les premiers sorts fusèrent. Gwenn sortit son poignard et le lança vers le cœur d'un mangemort. Elle avait raté son coup, il n'était pas mortel. L'homme en noir lui lança un doloris qu'elle reçut en pleine face. Ses muscles irradiaient de douleur mais elle réussit à ne pas hurler. Elle s'écroula sur le sol en même temps que le mangemort : le coup de poignard de Max lui avait été mortel. D'une main le jeune homme la releva et de l'autre lui tendit son poignard. Le remerciant du regard, elle se détourna de lui et regarda son nouvel adversaire droit dans les yeux. Cette fois, elle ne se laissa pas avoir et se constitua un bouclier pour lutter contre les sortilèges. Impardonnables. Un à un ses adversaires tombaient. Son poignard dans une main, sa magie dans l'autre, c'était une redoutable guerrière.

Soudain, les gitans se replièrent, Maria d'Argent la Reine à la Beauté Pure, mère de Gwenn, venait de tomber et ne se relevait pas. Maintenant c'était à elle de guider son peuple. Vers la victoire ou vers la mort. Gwenn se redressa de toute sa hauteur et fixa Lord Voldemort droit dans les yeux, chose que bien peu d'êtres humains se risquaient à faire.

-Et bien petite Gwenn, j'ai l'impression que c'est toi la Reine désormais.

Il éclata de rire, et ce rire la glaça au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle haïssait ce sorcier plus que tout au monde et luttait pour qu'il n'entre pas dans son esprit. Sa puissance était terrifiante.

- Gwenn chérie, rejoins-moi, et tout sera fini pour toi et pour ton peuple.

La voix faussement cajoleuse du Mage était chargée de meurtres. Gwenn eut soudainement envie de dire oui, et le mot lui brûlait les lèvres. Son regard se posa sur sa mère. Jamais plus elle ne lui sourirait. Jamais plus elle ne serait là pour lui enseigner la magie, les danses traditionnelles, l'art du combat, les potions... et jamais plus sa mère ne lui dirait : je t'aime. Le corps de sa mère ramena Gwenn à la réalité.Elle ne céderait jamais, jamais!

-Je te rejoindrai... En enfer, Lord Noir à la noix.

Les yeux de Voldemort étincelèrent. Un feu s'alluma dans ses yeux et au même moment, la plaine s'enflamma. De multiples foyers formèrent bientôt un cercle autour des combattants. La chaleur des flammes destructrices redonna du courage à Gwenn.

-Non !Non ! Je ne te rejoindrai jamais, je préfère mourir !

Les flammes se rapprochaient dangereusement des humains. Dans un reflet, Gwenn aperçut les gitans survivants : ils devaient être une dizaine et dans leurs yeux brûlait une lueur de folie meurtrière.

-Alors tu mourras !

La voix de Voldemort lui fit l'effet d'un plongeon dans de l'eau glacée.

-Comme tu ne veux pas me rejoindre, on va devoir s'affronter, seul à seul.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu fais partir tes gitans, je fais partir mes mangemorts. Réfléchis bien, tu leur sauveras la vie de cette manière.

L'indécision se lisait clairement sur le visage de l'adolescente et Voldemort en profita.

-C'est une histoire que nous devons régler seul à seul. Et puis pense à tous ces enfants gitans qui attendent le retour de leurs parents.

Gwenn regarda Max, il secouait le tête de droite à gauche. Mais le dernier argument de Voldemort faisait son chemin dans la tête de la nouvelle Reine. Et c'était le seul moyen de sauver la vie des guerriers survivants : contre les mangemorts, ils n'avaient aucune chance, et le cercle de feu se rapprochait encore. Déjà au bout de la plaine elle pouvait voir les arbres morts, les cendres noires sur le sol, la fumée dans le ciel et les corps des guerriers morts, que le feu magique n'avait pas brûlé.

Devant cette vision d'horreur Gwenn capitula. Lentement, elle leva la main et replia son pouce et son index : le signal d'abandon. Les guerriers ne purent qu'obéir à son ordre et disparurent dans un nuage de poussière colorée. Voldemort eut un rictus. Cet homme était l'incarnation personnifiée de la mort. D'un signe de tête de sa part les mangemorts (une trentaine de sorciers) l'entourèrent et formèrent un cercle fermé autour d'elle_._

_ Je viens de faire une des plus grosses erreurs de ma vie, faire confiance à Lord Voldemort._

Le cercle de feu arrêta sa progression. Les flammes derrière les silhouettes encapuchonnées leurs donnaient des airs de fantômes. Ils pointèrent tous leurs baguettes sur elle, sauf Voldemort qui ne le jugea pas utile. Leurs lèvres articulèrent ensemble le même mot : DOLORIS.

Gwenn reçut une trentaine de doloris en même temps. Ses genoux plièrent d'un coup et elle sentit le contact de la terre sous ses doigts. La douleur se répandit dans chacune des cellules de son corps. Sa tête allait exploser. Elle sentit un liquide chaud le long de son épaule. Un doloris avait rouvert une cicatrice et le sang coulait à flot. Un hurlement déchirant retentit : son hurlement. Soudain les doloris s'arrêtèrent. Maintenant la douleur était encore plus forte. Malgré tout et avec sa seule volonté elle réussit à relever la tête. Voldemort était entré dans le cercle.

-Et bien, on pourra dire que tu n'auras pas été Reine très longtemps. Dommage que tous tes pouvoirs soient gaspillés, mais je crois que je m'en remettrais.

Il pointa sa baguette sur elle.

- Adieu Gwenn d'Argent, dit-il avec ironie. AVADA KEDAVRA

Un rayon de lumière verte jaillit de sa baguette. Gwenn rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et vit le sort se diriger vers elle au ralenti. Elle ferma les yeux.............Et les rouvrit moins d'un tiers de seconde plus tard pour voir une femme s'interposer et prendre le sort de plein fouet. Sa mère. Gwenn eut du mal à réaliser. Elle l'avait crue morte et maintenant elle l'était réellement. Sa volonté l'abandonna totalement et elle allait sombrer dans l'inconscience lorsqu'une voix, la voix de sa mère, dans ses pensées, l'en empêcha.

« Gwenn, sauve-toi ! Profite du temps qui t'es offert, profite de ta chance, elle ne repassera pas une seconde fois. » Maman ! Maman aide-moi.

Gwenn sentit soudain que son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Elle se sentit transportée à travers l'espace. Ses pieds heurtèrent le sol et elle vit un immense château se dessiner devant elle. Gwenn s'effondra, dans le coma, plus proche de la mort que de la vie.

* * *

Lily s'éveilla en sursaut. Chaque nuit depuis une semaine elle refaisait le même rêve ou plutôt le même cauchemar. Et ce n'était pas seulement un cauchemar, elle le savait. Lily savait que quelque part cette fille existait, qu'elle avait vécu ça . Elle se sentait proche d'elle, sûrement parce qu'elles avaient le même âge. 

Lily allait avoir 16 ans au mois de septembre et entrait dans sa sixième année à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Poudlard.....Sa maison. Loin de sa famille moldue et de sa sœur ignoble. Ce jour-là était le 28 août, la rentrée était prévue pour le premier septembre. Lily regarda le cadran de son réveil : 5h30. trop tôt pour se lever. Elle se recoucha en priant pour ne pas refaire encore une fois ce rêve.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, regardait la jeune fille s'éveiller. Lentement il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le lit. Cette fois il n'y avait pas dans ses yeux cette lueur de malice habituelle. A sa vue l'adolescente sursauta. 

- Professeur, mais qu'est-ce que...... ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Gwenn, tout va bien. Tu es à l'infirmerie de Poudlard en sécurité.

La jeune fille se remémora tout ce qui s'était passé et Dumbledore lut clairement sur son visage la peur, la tristesse, la douleur et une froide détermination dans ses yeux océans.

-Je suis là depuis combien de temps ?

- Une semaine, dans le coma depuis ton arrivée. J'ai prévenu le Sage, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Gwenn ne répondit pas, elle repensait à sa mère qui s'était sacrifiée pour elle. La jeune fille sentit la présence du Sage avant même de tourner la tête pour le voir. Il était très vieux, sûrement plus vieux que Dumbledore mais il marchait la tête haute et sans appui.

- Bonjour Gwenn.

- Bonjour.

Après un instant de silence gêné, Gwenn posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis son réveil.

-Est-ce que le nécessaire a été fait pour ma mère et les autres guerriers morts ?

-Oui, répondit le Sage, tout a été fait selon les coutumes. Désormais c'est toi la Reine d'Argent du Peuple des Gitans.

- Je sais. Max et Anna vont bien ?

-Quelques blessures pour Max, mais rien de grave, quant à Anna et les autres enfants, il sont tous sains et saufs.

Gwenn hocha la tête rassurée. Elle repensa à son rêve, celui qu'elle avait fait pendant qu'elle était dans le coma.

-Voldemort te pourchasseras jusqu'à ce qu'il te tue.

Dumbledore avait dit ces paroles d'un ton froid, net et tranchant, assez inhabituel chez lui.

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas ma priorité, j'ai une mission à remplir.

Elle sentit ses interlocuteurs se tendre. Dumbledore et le Sage échangèrent un regard que Gwenn identifia comme de l'inquiétude.

-Quand j'étais dans le coma, reprit-elle, j'ai vu ma mère. Elle m'a montré une fille d'environ seize ans, avec des cheveux auburn et des yeux verts émeraudes assez surprenants. Lily Evans je crois.

Gwenn marqua une pause. Le Sage semblait de plus en plus inquiet.

- Ma mère m'a dit que cette fille avait été placée dès sa naissance sous la protection du Peuple des Gitans. Elle m'a dit qu'elle et moi étions liées par un lien très puissant. Et d'après ce que je sais, elle a un rôle très important à jouer dans les événements à venir.

-Lily Evans est une sorcière. Très puissante. Elle entre en sixième année à la rentrée, dit Dumbledore, qui avait retrouvé son ton bienveillant.

-Elle possède le Don de Vision, chose assez rare pour une sorcière. Il faut que je lui apprenne à le maîtriser, sinon elle en mourra.

- Pour ça, il faudrait que tu ailles à Poudlard, objecta le Sage.

Gwenn ne répondit pas, à part certaines exceptions comme Dumbledore elle n'appréciait pas trop les sorciers et leurs idées de pureté du sang.

-Je pense que ça pourrait être faisable, dit Dumbledore, comme ton père est un sorcier, tu possèdes tous les dons nécessaires. Voldemort n'osera pas s'attaquer à Poudlard.

- Et pendant que je ne serai pas là, il faudrait que tu commences à former Anna, dit Gwenn en s'adressant au Sage.

Celui-ci acquiesça et Dumbledore conclut :

-Très bien, nous ferons comme cela. Gwenn tu prendras le Poudlard Express à la rentrée sous le nom de Gwenn Argentei. Argentei étant le mot latin pour Argent car je crois que tu serais trop repérable avec un nom propre à ta tribu.

fin du premier chapitre

Note de l'auteur : bon voilà, fin du premier chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Et encore merci à little mayna pour sa correction. 

Rowena.


	2. severus rogue

Chapitre 2 : Severus Rogue  
  
Comme convenu avec Dumbledore et le Sage, Gwenn se trouvait devant la voix 9 ¾ le premier septembre. Elle était habituée aux moldus et n'avaient aucun problème à se fondre dans la mass. Par contre, elle vit beaucoup de sorciers dans la foule rien qu'à la manière dont ils s'étaient habillés (c'est à dire, le plus ridicule possible). Elle reconnut la famille Black et la famille Malefoy. Comme à leurs habitudes, ils étaient habillés en sorciers et ne faisait rien pour étouffer les hululements indugnés de leurs hiboux. Elle remarqua un jeune sorcier très beau qui éviter de se faire remarquer. Il était le seul à s'être habillés en moldu et visiblement ses parents ne semblaient pas très heureux de le voir. Elle reconnut aussi la famille Potter. Elle était souvent chez Sophia Potter, la mère qui était médicomage, pour lui confier des gitans que les potions ne suffisaient plus à guérir. L'adolescent d'environ seize ans avec eux devait être James, leur fils unique. « il ressemble beaucoup à son grand-père maternel.» Gxenn ne se décida à passer la barrière qu'une fois que les Black et les Malefoy l'eurent eux-même traversés. Elle avait à plusieurs reprises été confrontée aux patriarches des deux familles et en serait morte s'il n'y avait eut Sophia Potter pour l'aider. En observant bien la foule sur le quai, Gwenn repéra Lily Evans. Sa mère n'avait pas mentit, cette fille dégageait une aura de puissance. Et pas seulement de puissance magique. Quelque chose d'insolite frappa soudain Gwenn : les deux adolescents des familles Black et Potter discutaient et riaient ensemble. Ils auraient du se battre d'après la logique des choses. Elle repensa à la vision qu'elle avait eu la veille : un membre de la famille Black l'avait trahit et habitait chez les Potter. Quelque chose comme Sirius Black. « encore un dont il faudra que je me méfie. » Sophia Potter l'aperçut et lui lança un sourire complice auquel Gwenn répondit. Elle prit son unique valise et entra dans le train. La plupart de ses affaires se trouvaient déjà à Poudlard où elle avait passé les quelques jours la séparant de la rentrée. Dans celle-ci, il n'y avait que quelques livres et son uniforme. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne trouva aucun compartiment vide et elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'entrer dans un compartiment où les jeunes sorciers lui poseraient des questions sur elle, sa famille et son passé. De plus elle se méfait des sorciers comme de la peste ils considéraient les gitans comme des sous-homme, non digne de la vie et qui devaient être réduits en esclavage, comme les moldus ou les elfes de maison. Gwenn ouvrit la porte du dernier compartiment et vit avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne. Le jeune homme leva les yeux de son livre. Ils avaient des cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons-noirs. Elle eut soudain l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. « bon, on essaye de rester polie et de garder son sang-froid ainsi que le contrôle de ce fichu pouvoir » ça t'embete si je m'installe ici ? il n'y a plus de place dans les autres compartiments. Il se contenta de la fixer et de retourner quelques instants plus tard à sa lecture. Gwenn haussa les épaules et s'assit sur la banquette en face de l'adolescent. Elle le contempla un moment mais la mise en marche du train la fit sursauter. qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda-t-il séchement oh rien, dit Gwenn, assez embarrassée, c'est juste que je déteste prendre le train. ah ! comment tu t'appelles ? severus Rogue. Il n'invita pas la jeune fille à dire son nom mais elle le fit tout de même : moi, c'est Gwenn Argenteï. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de parler et Gwenn n'insista pas. Elle regarda le paysage défiler pedant une demi-heure et au bout de ce temps, elle commença à être tendue. Elle détestait être enfermée aussi longtemps dans un même endroit. Elle était habituée à la liberté, à pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait quand elle voulait. Severus se leva et alla fouiller dans un de ses sacs. Gwenn leva la main à hauteur d'épaule et le livre que le jeune homme avait posé sur la banquette s'envola et attérit dans les mains de la jeune fille. Elle regarda la couverture, le livre était intitulé :  
« potions médicinales »  
  
Gwenn connaissait ce livre. Sa mère lui avait fait apprendre par cœur lorsqu'elle avait huit ans. Elle tendit son livre son livre à Severus qui la regardait sans pouvoir parler. ce livre est génial, c'est l'un des meilleurs sur les potions médicinales. Il reprit son livre en tremblant. qu'est-ce qu'il y a, on dirait que tu as vu un fantome. tu as fait ça ? comment j'ai fait quoi ? il désigna le livre et Gwenn se rappela soudain que les sorciers ne pouvaient faire de magie sans baguette. Ah ça ! oh, c'est simple, c'est un don que tout les sorciers possède mais très peu ont une force intérieur suffisante pour pouvoir le développer. C'est un peu comme la télékinisie sauf que c'est général, pas seulement pour faire bouger les objets, et c'est très utile pour les duels. Ah ! tu sais, tu ne devrais pas montrer ce don à tout le monde, surtout aux membres des familles à serpentards. ça pourrait leur donner des mauvaises idées. tu as surement raison, dit Gwenn devenue pensive. Et toit, tu es dans quelle maison ? serpentard, dit Rogue avec fierté. ça ne m'étonne pas, il n'y a que les serpentards pour se passioner pour les potions, dit-elle en riant. tu avais l'air de bien connaître ce livre, répondit-il ironiquement. moi c'est pas pareil, Il m'a forcé à les apprendre par cœur. il ? « je déteste mentir, mais je n'ai pas le choix, il va falloir que je raconte cette histoire débile d'Ermite. Il n'y a vraiment que le Sage et Dumbledore pour inventer ce genre d'histoire. Enfin bon, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'ils gobent tous ça ! » oui, l'Ermite qui m'a élevé. C'est lui qui m'a appris à développer ce genre de don. Severus regarda un instant la jeune fille et s'assit en tailleur sur la banquette pour pouvoir l'écouter tranquilement. je ne savais pas que les Ermites existaient encore. oui ils existent encore, mais ils sont de plus en plus rare. j'ai entendu plein d'histoires à leur sujet. Il paraît qu'ils ne mangent pas, n'ont pas d'enfants.... n'importe quoi ! se sont des sorciers normaux, sauf qu'ils ont décider de quitter le monde magique et de développer leurs pouvoirs sans baguette, au contact de la nature dans un foret très spéciale. J'ai passé tout ma vie là- bas, jusqu'à maintenant. tu n'as jamais été dans une école de sorcellerie ? non, moi ma vie ça a toujours été la liberté. C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas prendre le train. J'ai m'impression d'être....prisonière. je vois ce que tu veux dire, dit Severus d'un ton amer, mais pourquoi est- ce que tu viens à Poudlard alors que tu as tout ça ? il remarque que le regard de la jeune fille s'assombrissait. Voldemort l'a tué. ah ! je suis désolé. c'est pas grave. je ne vaux pas paraître indiscret, mais et tes parents, ils sont où ? ils étaient sorciers ? mes parents sont morts, et je suppose que tu veux savoir si je suis une sang-de-bourbe ? c'est ça ? Roque parut soudain mal à l'aise mais elle lut csur son visage que c'était effectivement ce à quoi il avait pensé. je ne suis pas une sang-de-bourbe, ni une sang-mélé, ni une sang-pure. Tu es content ? Je...heu...oui Severus décida de se taire, mais ce qu'elle venait de dire était ancré dans son esprit. Sa famille lui interdisait d'avoir des liens avec des sangs-de- bourbe ou des sangs-mêlés. Mais cette fille n'en était pas, et son père ne pouvait rien dire si elle n'avait pas de sang moldu dans les veines. Mais ce n'était pas non plus une sang-pure. La jeune fille se recroquevilla sur elle-même sur la banquette. Elle avait fermé les yeux et appuyait sa tête contre la vitre. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme. je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Excuse moi. Severus était ébahit. C'était la première de toute sa vie qu'il présentait des excuses à quelqu'un et à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis trois-quart d'heure. « et ben, si je ne me trompe pas, c'est la première qu'il présente des excuses à quelqu'un. Très bon progrès. » elle sourit et lui tendit la main : ami ? ami ! il posa sa main dans la sienne et sentit qu'un lien indestructible venait de se tisser entre eux. Un lien de fraternité. Il se rassit sur la banquette et reprit sa lecture. Gwenn se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. tu vas où ? demanda Severus. aux toilettes. Il sourit et baissa les yeux sur son livre. Gwenn ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir.  
  
dans un autre compartiment du train, quatre adolescents discutaient avec animation. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient une bonne raison. Depuis deux mois James Potter, Sirius Balck et Peter Pettigrow étaient devenus des animagus. En tout illégalité bien sur. En fait, il l'avaient fait pour aider le quatrième garçon, Remus Lupin. En effet, lors de leur deuxième année, ils avaient découvert que celui-ci était un loup-garou. Loin de le considérer comme un monstre, ils avaient décider de l'aider lors de ses transformations. C'était pour ça qu'ils étaient devenus des animagus. Et les deux dernière pleines lunes qu'ils avaient passés ensemble avaient été sublimes. c'est vraiment super ce que vous avez fait pour moi, dit Remus, je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez. arrete Rem' on est tes amis, et puis t'aurait pareil pour nous, répondit Sirus. Remus lui sourit et regarda tout à tour les autres maraudeurs. James Potter, assez grand, cheveux noirs en bataille impossible à coiffer et des yeux bleus-gris. Il était très doué en sorcellerie et était un véritable génie en métamorphose. Son meilleur ami et frère de cœur Sirius Black, était plus grand que James d'environ cinq centimètre, avait des cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux ébènes. Si James était assez mince et fin et possédait exactement la carrure d'un attrapeur, Sirius lui, du à son statut de batteur était beaucoups plus musclé. Peter, lui, était quelque peu trouillard de nature mais admirait beaucoup les autres membres du groupe. Quelque peu rondouillé, Peter n'aimait pas réellement voler sur un balai, il préférait de loin resté au sol et encouragé ses deux amis. Quant à Remus, il ne faisait pas partit de l'équipe de Gryffondor même si il adorait le Quidditch car sa lycanthropie faisait de lui un être qui préférait mille fois la terre à l'air. Cependant il était aussi musclé que Sirius. ses yeux gris-verts étaient très perçant et Remus était devenu un grand observateur de la nature humaine et il faisiat battre à Poudlard autant de cœurs que Sirius ou James. La conversation dévia sur le Quiditch, les filles, les profs, les filles et il s'arrétèrent à leur sujet préférés : Severus Rogue. bon les gars ! s'exclama Sirius, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller rendre une petite visite à notre Roguie chéri. Un sourire de prédateur se dessina sur le viasge des trois autres. Ils se levèrent out les quatre d'un même élan et se dirigèrent dans le couloir. En les voyant avancer d'un pas décider vers le compartiment du serpentard, beaucoup d'élèves le suivirent pour pouvoir admirer le spectacle. Devant le compartiment, ils s'arrêtèrent et sortirent leurs baguettes de leurs poches. Sirius et James échangèrent un regard complice et James ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied. Elle claqua contre le mur et Rogue sursauta. En voyant les quatre garçons, il posa son livre et bondit sur ses jambes en sortant sa baguette en un temps record qui prouvait qu'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de combat. alors Roguie, comment vas-tu ? demanda James sortez d'ici ! répondit Severus d'une voix glaciale. oh ! mais qu'est-ce que je vois, Rogue n'a toujours pas appris les bonnes manières. On vas devoir lui remettre une déculottée. Sirius et James éclatèrent de rire à l'allusion de Sirius au jour où ils avaient passés leurs B.U.S.E.S et pour se détendre avaient privé Severus de son caleçon devant tout le monde. Severus serra les poings. je vous conseille de dégager d'ici et rapidement, lança-t-il . Sirius ? demanda James innocemment oui James ! je me demandais, si tu n'avais pas un nouveau sort à essayer, parce que ça commence à devenir ...banal. t'inquiète James, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, j'ai une excellente idée. Sirius parut réfléchir un instant. Il n'était pas pressé, Rogue n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, sauf s'il passait par la fenêtre. Rogue savait qu'il ne pouvait rein faire. Pendant que les deux amis discutaient, Lupin l'avait prit par surprise et c'était lui qui avait sa baguette maintenant.. Lentement Black leva le bras, sa baguette pointée sur Rogue. Ses yeux noirs ébènes étincelaient de haine contre lui, et il avait d'assez bonnes raisons. levito exp..... au moment où il allait baisser son bras, une main le coupa dans son élan. Une main féminine. Surpris Sirius se retourna et fit face à la jeune fille qui avait un calme étonnant. je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? on se bat, répondit Sirius. on se bat avec quelqu'un qui est susceptible de gagner contre nous. Et à quatre contre un, je ne crois pas qu'il puisse faire quelque chose, répondit Gwenn. peut-être, mais avec lui, les données sont différents. Dit Sirius. en attendant vous faites de piètres duellistes, vous n'aviez même pas pensé à un facteur inattendu. Quelqu'un qui pourrait lui venir en aide. Sirius la regarda dans les yeux. Il savait que son regard pouvait ébranler quelqu'un jusqu'au plus profond de son ame. Mais la jeune fille le regarda exactement pareil et un instant il faillit céder. Mais très vite il se reprit et dégagea son bras. je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous avez intérêt à sortir d'ici, et vite. Les maraudeurs se regardèrent ne sachant pas comment réagir. Remus décida de reprendre la situation en main. salut ! on se présente : James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et moi c'est Remus Lupin. Gwenn Argentei. Maintenant sortez d'ici et je vous conseille de le laissez tranquille car avec vos piètres performances en duel, je pourrais vous écrasez si vous retouchez à lui. pourquoi tu prends sa defense ? demanda James pourquoi est-ce qu'un Potter est ami avec un Black ? demanda Gwenn. Personne ne lui répondit. Remus jeta la baguette de Severus par terre et les quatre maraudeurs la regardèrent attentivment. Elle était de taille moyenne, élancée. Elle était mince mais avait tout de même des formes très féminines. De longs cheveux noirs de jais lui encadraient la taille. Les traits de son visage étaient fins et ses yeux étaient plus bleus que l'océan. Elle leur désigna la sortie et Remus comprit que la jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire quoi que oit contre eux, elle voulait juste être tranquille. Il entraina ses amis hors du compartiment mais il vit que Sirius avaient les jointures des mains blanches à force d'avoir serré les poings. Gwenn ferma la porte derrière eux et se tourna vers Severus. Celle- ci la regardait fixement. pourquoi ils t'ont attaqués ?demanda-t-elle on se hait depuis la première année, c'est devenu une sorte d'habitude de s'attaquer. je ne crois pas que vous puissiez savoir ce qu'est la haine, ni toi, ni eux. Severus haussa les épaules et remarqua que pour la deuxième fois depuis le début du voyage, une ombre été passé dans les yeux de Gwenn.  
  
La fin du voyage se passa relativement bien. Ils passèrent leur temps à discuter de Poudlard et des profs. Même si Gwenn se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans ce monde de sorciers. Ils lui donnaient envie de vomir. Mais elle appréciait Severus, elle savait que tout les amitiés qu'elle lierait pendant deux ans se retourneraient contre elle un jour.  
  
Elle descendit du Poudlard Express avec Severus et rejoignit Hagrid avec les premières années. Elle avait beaucoup discuté avec Hagrid lors de son séjour à Poudlard et le fait que lui aussi soit différent les rapprochait.  
  
les quatre maraudeurs montèrent ensemble dans une calèche et discutèrent de Gwenn. Lily avait dit à Remus qu'elle était nouvelle et entrait en sixième année. Comme eux. Bien que Lily ne l'ai pas encore vu, elle se doutait qu'elle avait un lien avec la fille de son rêve, la gitane. vous vous rendez compte, s'exclama James, elle a prit la défense de Rogue. elle sera surement envoyée à serpentard et on aura une personne de plus à ridiculiser, s'exclama joyeusement Peter. ouais, t'as raison Queudver, on va lui faire payer, souffla Sirius. je pense pas qu'elle sera envoyée à serpentard. comment ça Lunard ? s'écria James. les serpentards ne prennent pas la défense de quelqu'un qu'ils ne savent pas des leurs, dit Remus d'un ton posé. La remarque de Remus les fit réfléchir et ils changèrent rapidement de conversation.  
  
Gwenn découvrit une autre facette du château en arrivant en pleine nuit sur le lac. Elle eut droit à l'habituel sermon de McGonagall et pénétra bientôt dans la Grande Salle. Les premières années qui l'accompagnaient étaient terrorisés et elle les comprenaient. Le spectacle de tout les élèves réunis étaient impressionant. Gwenn se plaça à la fin de la file, sachant d'avance qu'elle passerait la derrière. Elle vit Severus lui faire un signe de tête et elle lui sourit. Elle tourna la tête et regarda la table des Gryffondors.  
  
Lily s'était installée près des maraudeurs, même si elle s'en serait bien passé, car son amir Marina sortait avec Remus. Elle regarda la table des premières années et repéra une silhouette plus grande que les autres. La silhouette en question se tourna vers la table des gryffondors et ses yeux océan se plantèrent dans ceux émeraudes de Lily. Lily palit et devint blanche comme neige. Cette fille était exactement le même que celle de son rêve. Elle fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée de McGonagall et du Choixpeau magique. Elle le déposa sur le tabouret et une fente s'ouvrit :  
  
Vous êtes tous réunis,  
Amis ou ennemis,  
Pour le commencement d'une nouvelle année  
Car du cerveau de Gryffondor d'où j'ai été tiré,  
Je vous dirais avec raison,  
Quelle doit être votre maison,  
Vous irez à Gryffondor.  
Si vous êtes hardis, courageux et fort  
Serpentard vous sera destiné,  
Si vous êtez ambitieux et rusé.  
Serdaigle sera mieux,  
Si vous êtez intelligent et curieux.  
Mais Poufsoufle sera votre maison,  
Si vous êtes loyal et bon.  
Mais n'oubliez jamais que quel soit sa maison,  
Elle sera toujours la pour elle et lui  
  
Les applaudissements retentirent dans pratiquement tout la salle et la Cérémonie de la Répartition commença, même si les deux dernières phrases du Choixpeaux restèrent incomprises. Les noms et les maisons défilèrent. Lily observa un long moment la silhouette mais finit par détourner son regard car celle-ci restait d'une immobilté totale. Un fois que les premières années furent répartis, Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit aussitôt. bonjour chers élèves. Comme vous avez pu le constater, Poudlard accueille une nouvelle élève qui entre en sixième année. Melle Argentei n'a jamais été dans une école de sorcellerie car c'est un Ermite qui l'a élevé. Malgres ça, je crois qu'elle a un niveau nettement supérieur à vous. J'espère que la maison qui l'accueilleras pourra aider Melle Argentei à s'adapter et que celle-ci pourra nous montrer certains enseignements dont habituelement nous ne disposons pas. Gwenn sourit intérieurement, Dumbledore mentait admirablement bein. Après que McGonagall ait annoncé son nom, elle se dirigea vers le tabouret. Tout les regards étaient tournés vers elle. « bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Voyons ce que ce cher Choixpeau va me raconter. »  
  
gwenn posa le choixpeau sur sa tête : tiens, une gitane, murmura une petite voix dans sa tête, ça faisait longtemps. je m'en doute. La phrase dans votre chanson, elle m'était destiné ? tu le découvrira en temps voulu. Bon alors, Poufsoufle n'est pas pour toi, pas plus que Serdaigle. Il nous reste Serpentard ou Gryffondor. Mais je crois que tu as une tache à accomplir qui nécessite que tu sois à ....GRYFFONDOR.  
  
Gwenn se dirigea vers sa table et s'assit à l'écart. Voyant sa démarche, peu de personnes l'abordèrent et ceux qui le firent ce firent rembarrer. Dès qu'elle le put elle se dirigea vers la tour de gryffondor et monta se coucher. Même si elle ne s'endormit pas avant longtemps car de nouvelles visions vinrent la hanter. 


End file.
